


hinata's (not-so-friendly) friend

by sleepingwithsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou is Really Stupid, Hinata is Bad at Rejection, Hinata is Way Too Nice, Hinata is just scared and doesn't know how to handle his emotions, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Doesn't Understand Hinata, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Original Character(s), Protective Kageyama Tobio, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Sexual Harassment, and has no logic, and he makes no sense, but hes being really stupid, but kageyama is here to help him get out of a not so good situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingwithsocks/pseuds/sleepingwithsocks
Summary: Hinata's new friend joins the volleyball club, but something's fishy about this guy... and Kageyama is apparently the only one to notice.hi guys! im so sorry for not updating in FOREVER. i promise i'll come back to finish this soon. i've been super duper swamped with work... 26 assignments. high school is kinda hard >:( once the semester is over i will get back to writing! i just need to clear my whole school slate and start fresh, im so sorry! i miss everyone and i'll be here with chapter 2 asap <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	hinata's (not-so-friendly) friend

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovies! if you read the first fic that i wrote before this, i hope you liked it! 
> 
> this was an idea i thought of when i was showering, and i thought it'd be an interesting story!
> 
> this is rated teen and up because of the TW that i will list below this, and they will curse... very often.
> 
> TW:  
> sexual harassment - so please proceed with caution!

"Hey guys! This is my new friend. He wants to join the volleyball club!" Hinata dove through the doors of the gym, dragging a tall boy behind him. He had fluffy black hair, light crystal blue eyes, and smooth fair skin. Lord, he was gorgeous.

"Er- Hinata... you know that people can't join the team after try-outs close, right?" Daichi re-announced.

"Yeah, I know, I know! But Takahashi here is new to the school, and he's SUPER good at volleyball! C'mon, just let me show you!" Before Daichi could protest, Hinata was pulling the new boy towards the court and handing him a volleyball. 

The team watched, mouths agape. The kid was talented, that's for sure. He was agile, his form was amazing, and he seemed like he could play any position perfectly. He had mastered overhand serves, jump serves, and even a jump float serve. He could set, spike, receive, block, dive, roll- hell, he was fucking insane. There was no way he wasn't like... a robot... or something.

"Damnnn! Nishinoya, he might be a be better at receiving than you are." Tanaka teased to the libero, who just scowled back up at him.

"Wow. He really is a phenomenal player." Daichi had to admit, he was really skilled for his age.

"I know! So, will you consider him? Please!" Hinata begged the Captain.

"Alright, yeah. Say uh- Tak- um... Taka...?" Daichi stuttered.

"It's Takahashi! Takahashi Takeru!" The polite boy offered.

"Takahashi Taker, eh? It's got a nice ring. Okay then, Takahashi, why don't you practice with us for today?"

Takahashi bowed to his upperclassmen as a sign of thanks. 

"Takahashi! Here's a practice jersey. You can be on my team for today's scrimmage! I'm a middle blocker, and I'm super good at spiking! I can fly up in the air like FWOOOSH!" 

"Ah, really? I want to set to you!" His words were simple, but they still managed to shut everybody in the gym up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no- it's just... I guess you could say that Kageyama is 'Hinata's setter'. He doesn't often spike anyone else's sets. But hey, a little change couldn't hurt!" Daichi offered a sincere smile. "Yeah, let's stir things up a little! I'll watch one the sidelines for today. Kageyama, can you set for the other side today? I want to see how Hinata and Takahashi work together."

Kageyama grunted in response. He did not like this new guy one bit. How could he waltz in here, all pretty and shit, and then try to take Kageyama's spot as setter?

Was this how Kageyama made Sugawara feel when he took over his position?

* * *

The ball flew high in the air, making perfect contact with Hinata's fingers as he slammed the ball down on the other side of the court. Hinata and Takahashi jumped up and down in celebration together.

Why didn't he celebrate like that with Kageyama?

"Wow! No one's ever synced like that with Hinata, not even Kageyama!" Suga ran over to congratulate the two. 

What was this feeling? Kageyama's had a strange feeling of nausea. He felt sick to his stomach, and he didn't know why.

Tsukishima snuck up behind the sick feeling boy. "Hey King, how does it feel to get overthrown?

Kageyama felt like he was going to hurl, so before anything happened, he darted out the doors of the gym. Tsukishima laughed as he watched the setter take off. He took a shaky seat on the ground, leaning on the outside walls of the gym. He forced a hand on his mouth, choking back a gag.

"Kageyama? What happened back there?" A mysterious voice appeared from behind him. Kageyama's head was in too much of a daze for him to recognize the voice. Kageyama was sure that if he did as little as to simply open his mouth, he might regurgitate his entire breakfast. He slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes squeezed tight together.

"Well, here's your water. Call out if you need anything." The voice was gentle. It was probably Suga.

Kageyama held a fragile thumb's up and grabbed the water bottle. Why did he suddenly feel like this? He heard Daichi from inside the gym yelling at the teammates to wrap up practice, and Kageyama knew he had to help clean-up. He opened his eyes, the bright sunlight directly hitting his eyes, only making him feel more sick. Kageyama rose to his feet unsteadily and made way back inside, stumbling through the door.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Tanaka walked over to Kageyama, holding out an arm for support. Kageyama took it hesitantly.

"Woah! You're as pale as a ghost! Let me take you to the nurse." Takahashi offered. Kageyama would want anyone but Takahashi to take him. Fuck, he would even prefer Tsukishima, but Kageyama didn't have the power to argue right now.

Takahashi slung Kageyama's arm around his shoulder and led him towards the nurse. Kageyama was barely concious, he felt that he would either fall asleep or keel over and die. 

* * *

Kageyama woke to the sound of conversation in his house, followed by footsteps trailing up the stairs. He laid stiffly in his bed. How did he even get here? Wasn't he just at school? His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata bursting into his room.

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata pummeled onto his bed.

"Agh- fuck! Get off! What the hell are you doing here?" Kageyama said groggily. Hinata sat up and examined Kageyama's face.

"You look gross." Hinata retorted.

"Fuck off. Tell me why you're here or get out." Kageyama growled. He hated to admit it, but he didn't actually want Hinata to leave. In all honesty, he liked his company.

"God. Grumpy much?" Hinata rolled his eyes. "I'm just here to check on you. You nearly passed out during practice and Takahashi had to take you to the office. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just felt sick, I guess." Kageyama shrugged under the heavy sheets.

"Well, since I'm already heeereeee... let me stay over!" 

"No." Kageyama replied bluntly.

"Come on, Kageyama! I came AAALLLL the way here! Just let me stay for a little!" If Kageyama waited a second more, Hinata might just get on his knees and start begging.

"Fine. Just this once." Hinata squealed with happiness.

"Yay! Let me tell you about my day!" It wasn't an unusual for Hinata to ramble about his day and every little detail of his life. Kageyama was used to it, and he kind of liked listening to Hinata.

"So, I woke up this morning to Natsu stepped on my stomach, which hurt really bad. Then I ate breakfast and took my bike to school and then I went to sciene class. That's when my science teacher introduced Takahashi! He just looked so cool I had to say hi! He's so nice too! Isn't he cool?"

The last thing Kageyama waned to talk about right now, was Takahashi. That guy was just a big show off. All he wanted to do was-

"Kageyama? Are you listening?"

"Hm- oh yeah. Uh... yeah, he's kinda cool."

"Kinda?! Did you see him during practice today? He was all FWOOOSH and WAAAH and he was so good at volleyball! Daichi even let him into the club without filling out any forms or stupid stuff like that!

"He joined the club?" Kageyama shot up from his bed, forgetting that he was still a little weak. 

"Hey, take it easy. But yeah, Takahashi's gonna be benched for a while until Daichi finds a good position for him, but he really wants to be setter!"

Setter? Of course he wants to be setter. Great job, Takahashi. You should DEFINITELY go after Kageyama's position. Damn, this guy was already getting on Kageyama's nerves.

"Nice." Kageyama replied, trying to keep his cool.

"I know right!" Hinata smiled brightly.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by, Hinata! You should come hang out with Tobio again soon! He gets kind of lonely." 

"Mom!" Kageyama grunted angrily.

"Sorry, sorry! Well, see you soon hopefully! Be safe!" Kageyama's mom yelled out the door at Hinata. She shut the door before a gust of wind was let inside. "He's a nice boy." 

Kageyama nodded his head. "Yeah. He is." 

Kageyama headed to his room and shut the door behind him. He slammed a fist on his wall. 

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath. 

Why was this 'Takahashi' kid getting to him so much? Why did he get filled with instant rage whenever his name was mentioned? What was making him feel like this?

It didn't make Kageyama feel any better when he remembered that they had practice tomorrow, too. 

How was Kageyama supposed to deal with this unwanted fury?

* * *

Kageyama arrived at practice a little early. Though apparently, not as early as Takahashi and Hinata, seemingly as they were already practicing together. 

"Oh, hey Kageyama! You're early!" Hinata hollered out to Kageyama, who had just entered the gym.

"Yeah." Kageyama was not in a good mood today. Just the sight of Takahashi's stupidly pretty face was getting on his nerves. 

"Takeru and I were practicing! Wanna join?" 

"No." There was no way that Kageyama was going to willingly work with that ass-face. Kageyama wasn't sure as to why he was so angry at him, but he was, and there was no stopping those strong feelings of hatred. 

"Ugh, don't mind him. He's always grumpy." Hinata snickered.

"It's okay! Shoyo, can you help me find the water fountain?"

"Yeah!"

Their voices trailed off as the two walked away. Why were they acting like best friend's all of a sudden? And what was up with them being on first-name-basis already? Hinata and Kageyama never used each other's first names. So how come Takahashi, within two days of being in Hinata's life, was able to call him Shoyo?

Kageyama was visibly tense during the entire duration of practice. His heart tightened when Hinata and Takahashi celebrated together - Takahashi's hand in Hinata's fluffy orange hair. They beamed at each other and laughed. They were so physical, it was weird.

Sure, Kageyama and Hinata were physical, but more like 'I'll rip your head off' physical, nothing like the way Hinata and Takahashi acted together. 

At one point during practice, Takahashi made a perfect toss to Hinata's hand. Everything about the play was flawless. They worked together better than Hinata and Kageyama did, but that didn't make him anywhere close to how angry their celebration made Kageyama.

Takahashi ran over to the smaller boy, and picked him up by the waist. He hugged him tight and spun in circles.

Kageyama's blood was near boiling.

Hinata looked a little startled by the sudden approach, but overall, he didn't seem like he minded too much. 

* * *

Kageyama's day had been thrown off balance by that three second interaction, between the two boys, that he witnessed.

At least it was time for lunch. It wouldn't hurt to get some food in his system. 

His appetite was quickly discarded of once he laid eyes on Hinata and Takahashi. They were sitting in the spot that Kageyama and Hinata always sat, at least, before Takahashi came along. 

"Oh, there you are! We've been waiting!" Hinata grinned.

'We'? He hated the word 'we' when it referred to them two. He didn't want to be near Takahashi, he didn't want to see his stupid face, and most of all, he didn't want to see him bond with Hinata. 

"Well? Sit down already!" Hinata giggled and Takahashi motioned to an empty spot on the pavement. Kageyama couldn't run from this situation, leaving his only result as to sit with them. Kageyama internally groaned and plopped himself on the pavement in front of the two.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hinata watched as Kageyama poked his chopsticks at a cold piece of meat. Kageyama just shook his head in response. 

"I actually have to uh- meet a teacher. I'll um- see you guys later... bye." Before leaving any time for either of the two to respond, Kageyama grabbed his bento and left the courtyard as fast as he could. 

Kageyama hated the way he was feeling right now.

* * *

Another dreadful practice rolled around. Kageyama was tired, angry, irritated, and possibly every emotion in the world. He didn't know, all he knew is that he just wanted to be alone. Not near Hinata, not near Daichi, or Suga, or Tsukishima, or for god's sake, he wanted to be nowhere near Takahashi.

Partner stretches were a part of the pre-scrimmage routine. Kageyama and Hinata were usually partners, but before Kageyama could even bat an eye at Hinata, Takahashi was already running towards him.

"Shoyo! Partner up with me!" 

"O-oh, okay!" Though, Hinata seemed somewhat hesitant. Either way, they were still partnered up, and Kageyama had no partner.

"Hey, Kageyama! Be my partner for today!" Nishinoya posed, holding a thumbs up and smiling wide. 

"Sure." Kageyama shrugged and nodded his head. 

"Start with monitoring each other's form during lunges." Daichi hollered out to the pairs. Everyone nodded and carried on.

Nishinoya pulled his small body into a lunge and Kageyama examined his form for a few seconds, before fixing his gaze on Takahashi and Hinata. They were awfully close.

Like, REALLY close. 

"Hey, Nishinoya?" Kageyama called out to the libero quietly.

"Hm?" Noya raised his head and looked at the taller boy with confusion.

"What do you think about that Takahashi guy?"

"He's pretty damn good at volleyball. He's cool!" 

"Yeah... er- doesn't he seem a little... close... to Hinata?" Kageyama stuttered out.

"I guess. I think Hinata is Takahashi's only friend though, so that-" Kageyama was quick to cut Noya off.

"No, not friendship wise. I mean right now, doesn't he seem weirdly close?" Kageyama kept his glare on the two boys. Noya raised his head from the floor to stare in the same direction as Kageyama.

"Now that you mention it... he does look a kinda close." Noya cocked his head at the strange sight before his eyes.

Just a few feet away, stood the the pair of boys. Hinata was laid out in a perfect lunge, but for some reason, Takahashi was still trying to mess with his posture. He was grabbing every inch of Hinata's limbs.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Hinata's waist, telling him to 'square his hips' while he positioned himself directly behind Hinata. 

(And I mean DIRECTLY behind him.)

"Yo... this looks a little weird. Hinata doesn't look comfortable." Noya's voice grew with concern. Kageyama didn't notice before, but an unsettling expression sat on Hinata's face. It couldn't be classified as disgust, nor did he look terrified - but Kageyama knew that he didn't look happy. 

Takahashi only seemed to be getting closer to Hinata as time went on. His front now pressed up closely to Hinata's behind. He was draping himself over Hinata's back, giving him 'instructions' to fix his limb placement for a better stretch.

He was definitely way too close. 

Takahashi was now unexpectedly rucking up Hinata's shirt, running his fingers over Hinata's bare stomach. The change in Hinata's expression was easily detectable. His face had flushed red, but not in a cutesy blush kind of way, he looked like he might cry.

No fucking way. This is crossing the line. Like hell Kageyama was going to let this continue.

"I'm going over there." Kageyama muttered to Noya.

Kageyama stormed over to the two.

"What the fuck are you doing Takahashi?" Kageyama stared the new boy dead in the eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure Hinata was squeezing his core correctly!" Takahashi slowly removed his hand from Hinata's stomach, dragging his finger tips along Hinata's abdomen, causing him to flinch. He rested a hand on Hinata's waist and smiled at Kageyama.

How fucking dare he.

"Why are you touching him like that?" Kageyama snarled.

"Like what? I was just doing what I needed to do to make sure his form was right." 

"Like _that_ ", Kageyama pointed at the skinny hand that laid on Hinata's waist. "Why is your hand still there. He's not in a lunge anymore. You don't need to check his form while he's just standing, do you?"

"What's wrong with a little touch?" Takahashi started moving his hand, rubbing a finger at the waistband of Hinata's shorts. His finger prodded at the entrance of Hinata's shorts slightly, before slipping his pointer finger under the waistband. Hinata was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he probably wasn't breathing either. He just stood and watched, immobilized.

"What the fuck! Stop touching him, you fucking pervert!" Kageyama didn't think twice before he shoved Takahashi backwards and pulled Hinata to his side. Takahashi fell to the floor with a thud, causing the rest of the teammates to look over at the commotion. Kageyama dragged Hinata out the door and into the club room before anyone had, even a mere, second to speak.

Kageyama let go of Hinata's arm, letting him rest against the locker's. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata took a deep breath, releasing a shaky exhale that quickly turned into a loud sob. He wasn't sure why he was crying, but now he couldn't stop.

Kageyama knew his words wouldn't ease the situation at all, since he was terrible at comforting people, so he just pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. 

Being enveloped in Kageyama's arms was comforting, but the feeling of Takahashi's fingers, creeping down the waistband of his shorts, lingered on his hip. Hinata sobbed uncontrollably into Kageyama's jersey, clinging hard to the taller boy. Once Kageyama felt that it'd be okay to touch him, he placed a gentle hand in Hinata's messy hair and twirled it in his fingers. Hinata cried for the remainder of practice, eventually knocking himself out from exhaustion. 

* * *

Kageyama jumped slightly when boys started to pile into the club room. Each boy shot a strange glance at Kageyama as they walked inside. Why were they looking at him like that?

Oh- right. Kageyama looked to his left, staring at the smaller boy that was still clutching tightly to Kageyama's shirt, despite being in a deep sleep. He couldn't help but smile.

Other than that, why was everyone acting like nothing had happened? Did they not see what Takahashi was doing to Hinata? Did they not see the way he was touching him? Nishinoya was the only one that looked slightly off put, but besides that, no one was acting weird.

How did they not notice?

Kageyama's stomach sank when the familiar boy with brown hair, and blue eyes entered the room. He shot a dirty grin down at the two boys, making direct eye contact with Kageyama. 

Kageyama felt sick to his stomach. How could he harass Hinata and then smile? What kind of fucking monster was he?

The rest of the teammates slowly filtered out of the club room, one by one. Except for Takahashi. Kageyama did not want to be alone with him, but he wouldn't dare move Hinata. Takahashi took several menacing steps towards the pair.

"Quite a show today, eh?" Takahashi grimaced sickly.

"Fuck you." Kageyama hissed back.

"Feisty", Takahashi whistled. "Better watch out though. You don't wanna push my buttons. I might just do something you won't like." Takahashi winked before slinging his bag over his shoulder and exiting out of the club room.

Sick bastard. What the fuck is his problem?

What does he mean by 'something I won't like'? 

What is he planning? Was he even planning something? Maybe he was just trying to intimidate Kageyama; but something didn't sit right with Takahashi's haunting words.

Kageyama was going to make sure that Takahashi never laid another finger on Hinata, ever again. 

Speaking of Hinata, Kageyama felt the small middle blocker shuffle in his side.

"Hinata?" Kageyama whispered. 

Hinata let out a small grunt, seeming as he must be too tired to respond fully. Kageyama relaxed into Hinata's grasp. They could leave the club room later, it was too comfortable to move right now. Plus, Kageyama wanted a quiet place to think about his and Takahashi's previous conversation.

He wouldn't tell Hinata about this yet. He knew it would only stress him out more, and that was the exact opposite of what Kageyama wanted.  
Kageyama rested his chin on top of Hinata's head and sighed.

Now... it's time to figure out what the fuck kind of bullshit that Takahashi is trying to pull right now.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i actually really like this plot! i'm really invested in this character that i've made up. here's some insight on takahashi takeru so you can get a somewhat clear vision of him in your head:  
> he's 6'1  
> he's not bulky but he's not super thin. he's like a toned skinny guy... you know? like tsukishima's build but just a little musclierrr  
> his eyes are a vibrant blue, like the ocean  
> his hair is black like kageyama's, but fluffy like oikawas  
> he's kind of pale too  
> he has his ears pierced, he wears black studs most of the time  
> and that's about all for takahashi!


End file.
